Homeward Bound
by Anniexus
Summary: I thought I posted this already, but I guess not. The return of Voyager brings uncertainty and tender moments of comfort. It's closer to canon than my previous and still to be continued story. Enjoy!


1Title: Homeward Bound  
Email:  
Pairing: Chakotay/Seven of Nine, friendships all around.  
Rating/Codes: PG, long drabble  
Summary: This short story takes place directly after Voyager's return home. It is fully canon, which means it ignores the post-Endgame books. Main focus is on Seven and Chakotay's developing relationship.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or these characters nor do I make money off this. I just borrow them for my own enjoyment.

Warning: Smooches.  
Notes: There may be more chapters coming, but it isn't intended to be a long story.

In wonder, Chakotay had watched as the blue marble that was home grew larger and larger. The rest of the Starfleet armada flew around them, resembling a family herd of migrating animals. He had never been a true member of Starfleet before the Delta quadrant, but surrounded finally by alliance ships with Earth so close they could smell the ozone, he felt he was home. Chakotay didn't have to turn around to know the others felt the same way.

Admiral Paris' face came onscreen, a smile lighting up his mature face. "Welcome home, Captain."

Janeway smiled back. "Thank you, Admiral. It's good to be home."

"I'm afraid you caught us a bit by surprise. If you could put Voyager into orbit, we'll see about getting everyone settled."

Janeway's smile flickered. "My crew is anxious to see their homes, talk to their families. Is there any way we can land or transport -"

"I'm sorry, Captain." Admiral Paris looked sorry, but was still firm. "The orders were clear. No one is to leave Voyager or contact other parties until they've been checked out by a physician and debriefed."

"I see."

"However, I did ask for a bit of leniency considering the circumstances. If your crewmembers want to record messages to their loved ones, we'll make sure they're delivered."

Janeway masked her disappointment as best she could. "All right." She swallowed thickly, too many thoughts and feelings warring with each other. "I'll let the crew know."

XXX

"Hey."

Seven of Nine turned from her task at the familiar voice behind her. Chakotay returned her bright smile and joined her at the console, placing a gentle hand on her waist. Still unused to physical intimacy, she was a little surprised at the gesture, but found the simple touch enjoyable.

He glanced down at her work. "Have you finished writing to your aunt?"

"I have not composed anything." She hesitated, refusing to meet his eyes. "I have been preoccupied."

He took a closer look at what she was working on. "I don't remember anyone asking to have all the files re-catalogued."

Seven didn't answer; she looked embarrassed. Chakotay tried to let her see that he was smiling, just teasing, but she kept her head turned in an attempt to hide her blush. It didn't work. Chakotay was utterly charmed by the rosy glow.

"Seven?"

"I don't know what to say to my aunt."

"So this is… what? Why are you doing this busywork?"

Try as she might, Seven couldn't ignore the warmth of his hand, still resting on her waist, or the tenderness in his voice. "I needed to keep myself busy." It was slightly frightening how easily she confessed to him. She straightened ever so slightly. "I'm updating Astrometric catalogues and creating an index based -"

"Stop, stop," said Chakotay, failing to repress a smile. "Seven, you don't need to do this."

Her whole body slumped as she released a deep breath. She attempted to explain why she was here, in Astrometrics, doing useless tasks when everyone else was in their quarters or celebrating. Unfortunately, both her ability to articulate the unusual feelings and her courage wore out before she could utter more than, "I - I have no…" Seven fell silent once more and tried to return to her task.

But Chakotay wasn't about to let her turn back now when they had come so far, literally and figuratively. As when she had tried to reject him - back when the future was still wavering between two possible timelines - he lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. "What is it?"

"I don't know how to explain," she admitted.

He smiled. "Voyager is in orbit. We have all day. Try, please." He wrapped her hand in his. "Come on. We'll go somewhere private."

Seven nodded and allowed him to lead her out of Astrometrics.

XXX

They didn't see any other crewmembers along the way. Seven lagged a bit as she looked around in confusion; the corridors they were traveling through were high-traffic areas.

Chakotay noticed the slight change in Seven's stride. "A bunch of people decided to put together a party in the mess hall and holodecks. I think anyone not still writing to their families is there," he said when he noticed how she was looking around. "It was Chell's idea."

They stepped inside the turbolift. "Deck three," said Chakotay.

"I must have missed the announcement."

"Actually, it spread by word-of-mouth." They shared a smile. "Icheb was on his way to get you."

"But you wanted to steal me away instead?" Seven teased. To her own surprise as well as his, she wove their fingers together as they walked. She hoped the heat she felt in her cheeks wasn't noticeable. Judging by the grin and way Chakotay was looking at her, with pride and happiness, it was quite noticeable.

"Yep, I came into Astrometrics with no other purpose." He gently bumped her shoulder with his, inviting her to continue their talk. "I just didn't know you would give me such a good opening. I'm sure whatever I cook up for us to do will be more interesting than indexing Voyager's files."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Are you saying I'm boring?" He gave her hand a squeeze. "Because if you are, we can just go back to Astrometrics right now." He stopped in front of the doors to his quarters as he said this, turning to face Seven. He raised a brow in an attempt to make the threat seem credible. The effect was completely ruined by the huge grin spreading across his face, and he knew it.

Seven did a far better job of looking serious. "Maybe we should."

She turned her back on him, but only managed to take half a step before his hand wrapped around her elbow and pulled her back… right into his quarters and against his chest. He smiled at her in a self-satisfied way as the doors slid closed behind them. Seven was too aware of how close they were, how her pulse beat more rapidly now, how she didn't know what was coming next and yet anxiously awaited it. The feeling was still new to her, but she knew she liked it.

Chakotay could feel Seven's excitement. The blush on her cheeks, the quickened breath, the way she had gone still in his arms and was watching him with such wide eyes spoke to that. It occurred to him that they had been in this situation before and been interrupted. He felt his own pulse increase as he leaned closer. The urge to continue was almost unbearable, but he hesitated, enjoying the anticipation, the way he could sense Seven's growing impatience.

Her lips parted and she leaned ever so slightly towards him. It was enough.

Giving in to their desires, Chakotay captured her lips. It was soft and hesitant at first as Chakotay allowed Seven to take the lead. He placed a hand on the small of her back and the other on her waist, pulling her closer. It was all the encouragement she required. Seven's hands held his shoulders as though she needed help retaining her balance.

He kissed her again, even more deeply and she gave in completely, weaving the fingers of her right hand through his hair. Seven's other arm wrapped around him, the metal of her fingertips tickling the back of his neck.

It was a wonderful moment, one Chakotay wanted to remember to the end of his days. Still, this whole thing had started with a purpose beyond simple physical desire. With a moan in the back of his throat, Chakotay pulled away enough to catch his breath and think somewhat coherently.

"If you're trying to distract me, it won't work." He gave her a quick peck on the lips, making them both smile.

"Distract you?" A smirk rose at the corner of her mouth. "Coming here wasn't my idea and I recall that you kissed me."

"True," he conceded, "but I had to do something to keep you here. You were going to walk away."

"I still could, you know."

"Are you going to?"

She pretended to think about it. The more they bantered, the more she found that she enjoyed teasing him. It was satisfying to hear him laugh or see him smile because of something she said. "No, your company is sufficient."

Chakotay laughed. "Glad to hear it. Come on. We won't be interrupted in here." He steered her to the couch and pulled her down beside him. "Now, why don't we finish what we started? Why, when you could be doing anything else, were you in Astrometrics?"

"I like my work."

"I know you do, but I also know you weren't just enjoying your time." He took her hand once more, playing with her fingers. He wondered if she would argue and try to back out of talking or if she would trust him to help. "What's wrong?"

Seven didn't answer for a while, so long in fact that Chakotay felt pressure to ask again. He held out, though, aware pushing her could lead to an argument.

"My aunt is the only family I have left. You have a family in the Alpha Quadrant, knowledge of how Starfleet works - a commission if you want it." She stopped, staring down at their intertwined hands.

"Go on."

She took a deep breath, gathering her courage to look him in the eyes. "I know I can be useful, but… but I am unsure what to do. Part of me didn't believe we would make it."

"Now we're orbiting Earth and all the hypothetical scenarios are suddenly reality." He paused, aware her worries were not unique. He too felt some apprehension, as would many of the crew.

She nodded. "I thought we would have more time."

"You're coming into a new and completely unfamiliar life. It's only normal that you would be uneasy, but you will adapt. It's a human characteristic you possess in abundance and you will find your place."

Her eyes sought his, looking for reassurance she so desperately needed. "I don't think I can do this alone."

"You're not alone," he said immediately. "I'll be here. We all will. This crew has been through a lot together." He kissed her knuckles, a tender gesture that made her breath catch. "What I said in Astrometrics still stands." He leaned his forehead against hers, liking the closeness and the way she relaxed even further into his side. "Wherever you go, I'll make sure I'm within transporter range."

Seven opened her eyes. She put as much feeling into her tone as she was capable, trying to convey how much his sentiment meant to her. "I'd like that."

"Good." Chakotay kissed her cheek, nuzzling the soft skin for a moment. He had a feeling things were better now, but wanted to confirm it. "Is there anything else bothering you that I should know about?"

She shook her head.

"Good. Now, how about we celebrate with the others in the mess hall?"

XXX

Janeway looked around. She had just come from the holodecks, sharing jokes, drinks, and sentiments. Tom and B'Elanna were still in sickbay, getting to know their newest addition to the family, Miral. However, with Voyager basically on autopilot, orbiting Earth, almost everyone else was either in the mess hall or the holodecks.

Harry Kim was in Holodeck One, shooting pool at Sandrine's. He had been to sickbay, introducing himself as "Uncle Harry" before being shooed out by the Doctor so B'Elanna could get some rest. No one else had been allowed in unless they had injuries.

Tuvok was in his own quarters, meditating.

Even through all the chaos of everyone celebrating, Janeway could not help noticing the absence of two people. Seven and Chakotay had been very much on her mind since Janeway had her chat with her older self. She had not seen them in either of the holodecks and they were not in the mess hall when she arrived.

With a smile, she remembered that Admiral Janeway had said Chakotay and Seven were dating at this point. She wondered when he had proposed. Would he do it now? Admiral Janeway hadn't mentioned when the two started dating. For all Janeway knew, they had been at it for months. She doubted it, but nothing was impossible.

It was then that Janeway questioned how she really felt about her second in command and her protégé being in a relationship. Admiral Janeway's claims had elicited more shock and wonder than anything else. Now that the reality of it all was in front of her, she couldn't help but think it an unusual match.

They were so different, and yet it seemed to be something in their favour; they provided one another with what they needed. Seven needed a person with experience, a teacher, someone to keep her from backsliding, someone to show her love without drama or games. Chakotay needed someone to love, someone to challenge him and was equally in need of an honest soul.

Of course, this realization came with a bit of pain. That she had been kept ignorant of Seven's advancement into romantic involvement chaffed. She still saw herself as Seven's teacher and mentor. That the subject of Seven's affections was Chakotay made it worse; one of them could have told her about their relationship. A very small part of her whispered another reason to be upset. Though the time for Chakotay to become Janeway's own paramour had long passed, accepting the reality of it was not so easy.

Janeway found a glass of champagne and meandered through the mess hall.

She was speaking with Samantha Wildman and two ensigns from the lower decks at the counter when Chakotay and Seven walked in, talking. The looks on their faces reminded her of when Tom and B'Elanna were first dating, as if they had been doing something naughty. Strangely enough, it wasn't Chakotay who was more conspicuous. It was Seven. Her usually stoic features were tinted with a blush and her eyes shined. Even the smile that tilted up Seven's lips so irrepressibly was full of light, happiness, and just a hint of shyness. Janeway had never seen Seven smile like that. A few other people were looking in curiosity at Seven. Janeway wasn't the only one noticing some subtle change.

As they entered the mess hall, Chakotay observed the attention their appearance had drawn. Not everyone was looking, but enough to make him glance at Seven to see if she had noticed. Her eyes wandered around the room, but didn't focus on any one thing. If she perceived it or cared, then she wasn't letting it show. Seven was thinking about something, but he couldn't imagine what.

Chakotay stared at her lips. They were pink, still wet from the kisses they shared in the hallway, and from having just kissed those lips, he knew they were soft as flower petals.

He smiled internally, thinking love had made him go soft. Wait, he thought, love? They had only had a few dates, shared some kisses. Was he in love with Seven of Nine? He had no doubt that he liked her very, very much, but he hadn't put a label to his feelings yet.

He took one look into her eyes as they turned to him, like she knew he was thinking about her. The usual bright blue had turned darker, smoky. They were so full of passion and light, of things so human in that moment it was difficult to imagine her ever being cold or distant let alone the Borg drone he'd tried to throw out an airlock.

From the kitchen counter, Janeway watched the silent exchanges, convinced more and more that should they choose to pursue their relationship, she would wholeheartedly support them.

Chakotay stopped at a table to chat. Seven stood at his elbow. However, after she had greeted the table, she took a look around the room.

Naomi and Icheb, nursing bowls of ice cream at a table by the windows, saw Seven. Naomi beckoned the ex-Borg over. Janeway and Samantha smiled at each other. Here was another odd friendship that could only have been forged and maintained on Voyager.

"Seven, do you want some ice cream?" Naomi asked.

"No, thank you," said Seven, smiling down at the young girl.

But Naomi wouldn't be dissuaded. Her spirits were high from the excitement of the day and the happiness of the crew. "Come on, Seven, even Icheb is having some." Icheb held up his bowl. Very little had been eaten. Naomi led Seven into the kitchen, followed by Icheb. "Chell made a whole bunch and you can put different toppings on it."

"I recommend avoiding the glucose Ursidae," said Icheb.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "They're called gummy bears, Icheb."

"I didn't know Naomi was so excited about returning to Earth," said Janeway quietly as the three disappeared into the kitchen's storage where the ice cream was being refrigerated.

Samantha whispered, "She wasn't. I had to sit down with her and explain a few things. I think her main concern was that we wouldn't all be together."

Janeway nodded. "I can understand that. We're a family, the only one she's known." She looked around at all the groups talking together, laughing, and enjoying the knowledge that their long journey was finally over. It seemed so strange to think this was the last time they would all be together as a crew. "What did you say to her?"

"I just told her she could keep in contact with the crew and that we would be starting a new family." Sam smiled. "Naomi is a little nervous about meeting her father, but I think everything will work itself out."

"I'm sure it will," said Janeway, patting Sam's arm.

XXX

Four hours into the celebrations and everyone had migrated, and things had calmed down in some areas. Only some of the bridge crew and a few various crewmen were left.

Harry Kim had made his way to the mess hall from the holodeck and joined his friends by the windows. His excitement over the situation was catching. Harry was arguably the life of the party.

Clockwise around the table sat Icheb, Seven, a sleepy Naomi, Harry, and Chakotay. Samantha had left her daughter in Seven's care and headed to the holodecks to say her goodbyes to some of her friends.

Janeway walked over to their table, having just returned from the holodecks where the more rowdy crowds were still working out excess energy. One of the programs had been modified to be more like an enormous dance hall. If it had been a real building on Earth, Janeway doubted the walls would still be up.

"Hey, Captain, why don't you join us?" said Harry with his usual boyishness. The rest of the table reinforced the invitation.

"All right." Janeway pulled a chair up to the table, between Seven and Icheb. Both had already shuffled to make room.

"What have you been up to?" asked Chakotay.

"Just keeping an eye on the crew." Even as she said it, Janeway watched Naomi's eyelids droop a little further.

"You don't need to do that," said Chakotay. "It's your time to relax and enjoy yourself just as much as anyone else. Here." Chakotay passed her a glass of champagne, which she took with relief. It had been a long day.

"Thank you."

Naomi's eyes were fully closed now and she leaned heavily onto Seven's shoulder.

Janeway was about to say something, but Seven had been watching the girl slowly fall asleep as well. Without a word, Seven stood and helped Naomi up, who said goodnight to the table. Icheb said his farewells as well and followed them.

"Are you coming back?" asked Chakotay. Seven stopped and nodded in response.

Though there was nothing unusual or romantic in the way he asked or looked at Seven in that moment, Janeway paid particular attention to the effect the question had. No one else seemed to notice the way Seven smiled at him. Then again, thought Janeway, no one else really knew about their relationship and so had nothing to analyze in the way they interacted.

XXX

Seven and Icheb walked on either side of Naomi, who was now more awake since they had started moving. Her exhaustion had been replaced with sadness and worry. As they came up to the door of her and her mother's quarters, she stopped and looked to her companions. "Seven?"

"Yes."

"You and Icheb - we can still see each other, right?"

Icheb and Seven smiled. "We are family, are we not?" asked Icheb. Naomi nodded. "Then I don't understand why you feel the need to ask."

Naomi grabbed Icheb around the waist, hugging tightly. He stood stiffly for a moment, caught by surprise and unused to displays of affection. Once the shock had worn off, he returned the hug.

Naomi turned next to Seven, who opened her arms. Naomi, who once had been afraid of Seven and perhaps only by chance became the ex-Borg's best friend, went to her immediately and held tight. "I'll miss you, Seven."

It was with a hitch in her voice that Seven answered. "I'll miss you too." She held the little girl away from her, trying to convey the truth and strength of her words. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Naomi and she wrapped her arms once more around Seven's neck. She felt her eyes grow watery, not wanting to let go because the sooner she did, the sooner they would have to go their separate ways.

Too soon they parted. With one last squeeze, Naomi let go, hugged Icheb quickly and returned to her quarters.

Icheb likewise said goodnight to Seven though with less exuberance since he would see her the next morning and headed back to the cargo bay to regenerate.

Seven smiled wistfully a moment, looking around the corridor, a sadness taking hold of her heart with every memory she relived and every fresh reminder that these would be the last few days she spent on Voyager. She released her feelings in the most rudimentary method she had learned, with a sigh.

XXX

Around 0300 hours everyone decided to go to bed. Chakotay subtly bid Seven a goodnight, but didn't leave right away.

Kathryn noticed him lag behind. She waited at the side of the doors with Chakotay until everyone else had left. She wasn't sure what he wanted to discuss with her, but she had a hunch.

Instead of starting right away though, Chakotay had to think of exactly what he was going to say. He paced a moment in the middle of the mess hall. When he stopped, he faced Kathryn head on. They had always spoken openly. There was no reason to change that now.

"Kathryn, I need to talk to you about Seven."

Janeway felt her suspicions would be correct. A tiny smile appeared, but she pushed it away. "Oh? Are you worried about how she'll cope on Earth?"

"Not exactly. We've been seeing each other."

"Well, you are colleagues."

"No, I mean we've started dating."

"I see." Janeway only barely managed to keep a straight face. "How long?"

"A few weeks."

"Were you trying to keep this from me?"

"No," he said, getting flustered. "We just didn't want to -"

"She's young, naïve in a way, and she'll need to adjust to an entirely new way of life."

Surprised and indignant, his blood pressure already up with nerves, Chakotay responded with defensiveness. "You don't give her enough credit, Kathryn. Seven is strong and if she couldn't adapt to new situations then she would still have restricted access to the computer… or be posted to the brig. As for naïve-"

She couldn't do it. "Relax, Chakotay. Admiral Janeway informed me of your relationship before she left."

Chakotay stood for a moment, looking like a fish with his mouth hanging open. Kathryn laughed and waved to a table where they both took a seat.

"I knew she talked to Seven about it, but I didn't expect her to discuss it with you."

"The Admiral tried to use her information about the future to get us back into the Borg nebula."

"What exactly did she say to you?"

"Just that you two had started a relationship." No use in making Chakotay overthink things too early on. "So, how is it going?"

He looked her over carefully, as though assessing whether or not she was pulling his leg. Kathryn was about to repeat the question when Chakotay answered.

"Actually, really well." He leaned forward, eyes carefully watching her face. "That's why I wanted to talk to you."

Kathryn held up a placating hand. "Chakotay, you're not under my command anymore. Who you date is none of my business."

"She is your pupil, your protégé and you are our friend. I don't want you thinking we've been going behind your back. We just wanted time to get to know each other without the entire crew knowing and watching our every move."

"Well, it worked," said Kathryn with a smile. "I would never have known if the Admiral hadn't told me." She took a deep breath, but paused before speaking. She wanted to word this carefully to give full effect to how she felt about the situation.

"A while ago I might have had concerns. Seven hasn't exactly had an easy time regaining her humanity, but if I needed proof that she is ready for a relationship, all I'd have to do is watch the two of you together. I didn't realize why, but you've seemed happier these past weeks. Tonight… I've never seen her smile like when she was looking at you."

"Thank you, Kathryn. That means a lot to me."

They were silent for a moment, just looking out at the stars and thinking of all they had been through together.

"However," Kathryn broke the silence with a stern tone, "if I hear that you've hurt her in any way or broken her heart, there will be no place in the galaxy for you to hide."

"Duly noted," said Chakotay with a smile.

XXX

The next day most of the crew said the last of their goodbyes and were transported to Starfleet Headquarters. They were to be given a full medical evaluation and debriefed. Icheb followed in this group, eager to start his lessons at Starfleet Academy as soon as possible.

Starfleet began with the crew from the lower decks, working their way up the chain. They wanted to get teams onto Voyager to study any and all modifications, which meant they had to displace the crew. The senior staff, the ones usually with the most privilege and sway, was last group in the lineup and so would have to wait.

Tuvok was given special treatment in this case as he was one of the first to leave the ship. His son had taken the quickest transport possible and would be arriving to perform the healing mind-meld within a day. That gave Starfleet only so much time to debrief and perform their medical procedures.

Left with nothing else to do unless they wanted to sit and watch their ship be poked and prodded by other Starfleet personnel, the senior crew spent the day together in the holodeck. Tom and Harry had agreed they should run the Sandrine program, sans the holographic patrons. It had seemed appropriate considering the amount of time they'd all spent in the quaint bar.

Tom and Harry played pool as a pair against Janeway and Chakotay. B'Elanna and Seven sat beside each other, watching the game. The Doctor watched like a hawk over mother and infant from his spot at the bar.

"What do you think they'll ask?" said Harry from the pool table. He lined up his shot. "They can't expect us to go through all our experiences in one debriefing." His target went neatly into the pocket.

"They're probably more interested in recent events and filling in holes in old reports," said B'Elanna. Little Miral whimpered from the mass of blankets in which she was swaddled. Seven shuffled a bit to give B'Elanna more room for pacifying Miral.

Janeway nodded her agreement. "I suspect their greatest interest will be in the armor and Borg enhancements. It's not every ship that gets such special treatment."

B'Elanna grumbled something beneath her breath about Starfleet invading engineering. Whatever she said was lost under the fuss Miral was starting to make. The whimpering did not subside with B'Elanna's efforts. It escalated into soft crying that threatened to get louder if her demands weren't met.

"Is she wet?" asked Tom.

"Can't be. I just changed her. Here," B'Elanna wavered a moment, then held the blanketed child out to Seven, the closest person on hand.

Seven hesitated. Everything from her wide eyes to her suddenly rigid posture implied she was not comfortable with such a request. "I don't have much experience with infants."

"It's just for a moment," said B'Elanna distractedly. She reached beside her for the diaper bag on the floor.

Still hesitant, Seven took the baby. She held the bundle awkwardly away from herself as though afraid of contamination. Seven hoped B'Elanna would hurry, but her search through the diaper bag wasn't yielding anything too soon. Seven looked down in dismay. Bright, baby eyes stared back at her. They watched each other with uncertainty.

Miral reached out a hand towards Seven, who brought Miral in to her side. It was a natural maneuver.

Keeping Miral nestled in the crook of her right arm, Seven allowed the baby to examine her metal-encased fingers, curious as to what the infant would do. Miral grabbed Seven's index finger and brought it closer to her face.

Her big eyes stared at the mesh of flesh and metal, and stuffed the finger as far into her mouth as it would go. Everyone laughed. Seven hadn't noticed the others stop what they were doing to watch the exchange.

She glared at them and tried to gently extricate her finger from the infant's mouth. Miral would have none of it. The pulling only made her hold tighter to her prize. Though she didn't have teeth yet, she gummed at the limb happily. Seven gave up. She wouldn't rust.

"Here, Seven." B'Elanna pulled a pacifier out from the bag. With a deftness gifted only to mothers, she switched Miral from the Borg finger to the soother. "There," she said to Miral, "isn't that better?"

Miral gurgled, wiggling happily in Seven's arms. Seven, acutely aware of the others' attention, held out the bundle to B'Elanna. She was surprised to find she missed the warmth of the infant in her arms. She didn't want children, not at that moment anyway, but perhaps she could convince B'Elanna to let her babysit.

"You can hold her for a bit longer if you like." B'Elanna smiled down at Miral, who was slowly drifting off to sleep. "She likes you."

Seven nodded and continued holding the baby. She looked up in time to notice Chakotay's attention was on her. His smile grew wider the longer he held her gaze. She finally looked away, blushing furiously. He chuckled to himself, amused at being able to fluster her so easily, and returned his attention to the game.

Not one who missed much, B'Elanna looked from Seven to Chakotay. She had noted their silent exchange, though she doubted anyone else had. Tom and Harry were still throwing good-natured barbs at each other, drawing the attention. Even the Doctor had loosened up and was watching the game. B'Elanna thought Janeway might have seen it, but if she had, her gaze hadn't lingered or shown any hint of surprise.

B'Elanna looked suspiciously around her. Something was up and she wanted to know what. "So, Seven, what do you plan on doing now that we're back on Earth?"

Seven drew a sharp breath and looked away from B'Elanna to Commander Chakotay. "I am uncertain."

Something in B'Elanna's brain clicked into place. However, she wouldn't oust her friends. Instead she would pry it out of them.

"Will you be staying with anyone?" B'Elanna knew it was a bold question and the way Seven's eyes snapped to hers suggested they both knew the double meaning. Was Seven going to stay with Chakotay? Seven continued to stare. "So?"

"I don't know. It seemed premature to make plans when I don't know anyone in the Alpha Quadrant."

"You know us. Is there anyone you could stay with from the crew?"

"No, they have their own families and lives to return to." Seven's cheeks colored ever so slightly, but she kept herself from giving anything else away.

She had not discussed the logistics or specifics of staying with Chakotay, nor did she think they had advanced far enough in their relationship to consider living together. There was nothing in her research or any of Voyager's databases to explain what the etiquette was in such a situation.

"What about your aunt?" Though intent on questioning Seven, she nonetheless couldn't help but feel a bit of pity.

"I hardly remember her. It seems rude to impose."

B'Elanna understood. She knew only too well how it felt not to belong, which was the real issue for Seven. It always had been and probably always would be. "It wouldn't be imposing, though, Seven. She's your family. Have you even asked her?"

"No. I tried to compose a message today, but I found it difficult to finish." Seven stopped, but pursed her lips like she had more to say.

"Couldn't figure out what to write?"

"No. I would like to. I composed a simple message, but it doesn't seem appropriate." Seven looked at her with confusion, a desire to understand her own feelings shining in her eyes. B'Elanna was moved.

"Do you want to see her?"

Seven gave a quick nod.

"Then tell her that. It may not seem like it, but it is that simple when you're dealing with family." B'Elanna thought of her own troubles. Having an absent father was difficult enough for any child, but being part of one culture and part of another without really belonging to either was simply torture. Rebuilding the family bridge was not easy, but she believed it to be worth the effort. "I had to learn that the hard way."

"The Doctor once told me that blood is thicker than water. I didn't understand what he meant at the time. Does this fall under that category?"

B'Elanna nodded. "It's an old saying that still holds true today."

They smiled together, both feeling that blood did not always mean there was a family connection. One could exist without the other.

Miral gave a sigh, drawing B'Elanna's attention to her daughter's peaceful face. Seven watched the happy moment. Something about the tenderness and finality of this evening made her feel there were some things she needed to say and do before they all went their separate ways.

"Lieutenant - B'Elanna," said Seven, softening her tone, "I wish to tell you that I'm sorry for all the times I angered you over the last few years." She half expected B'Elanna to gloat, but the chief engineer just gaped at her so she continued, making sure to speak carefully. "Tact was not something I strived for. Some of the things I did I did for the good of Voyager, but the way I went about it was still inappropriate. It was wrong of me and I apologize."

"I…" B'Elanna moved her mouth a few times, but nothing came out. She was utterly stunned. All she could do was stare. Seven nodded in understanding. The astonishment of the confession almost made B'Elanna forget about Seven and Chakotay's silent exchange… almost.

"B'Elanna, are you all right?" said Tom. He and Janeway sat down next to them. The game was over. Harry and Chakotay were setting up for another game between just the two of them. Tom put his arm around his wife's shoulder, looking at her wide eyes with concern.

"I… I'm fine. I'm just a little tired," she said.

"Oh, well then why don't we take our little terror," he placed a light hand on Miral's fluffy hair, "and go home to bed?" he said, oblivious to the conversation that had just taken place. He glanced at Seven, but her gaze was politely turned to the next game of pool.

B'Elanna chuckled, having regained her composure. "It's 11:00hrs."

"So? If you're tired, we can have a nap. I expect sleep will be a rare treat over the next while."

"Try next few years," the Doctor quipped.

"I'm fine, really." B'Elanna composed herself and rethought her tactics. She would hear from the sources what was going on between Seven and Chakotay sooner or later.

XXX

"I think we drew a bit of attention to ourselves in there," said Chakotay with a grin. He and Seven had excused themselves around 15:00 hours.

They were walking side by side down the corridor to the cargo bay, the place where Chakotay knew Seven would be most comfortable. They desired some time to themselves so they could talk about the future and take one last look around the familiar halls of Voyager.

"I agree." Seven returned Chakotay's smile. "Should we tell them about our relationship before they start making up rumours?"

"Well, Janeway already knows. I'll leave it up to you whether or not you want to tell the others."

"I think B'Elanna is already suspicious."

"I noticed the two of you talking. Was that what it was about?"

"No, not entirely." Seven stared ahead, hoping he wouldn't ask anything further until she could compose her own mind.

Chakotay expected her to continue. He looked over in growing curiosity when she didn't. Seven's eyes avoided his and he decided not to press the matter. If she wanted to tell him what she and B'Elanna had discussed, then she would. They were silent for the rest of the walk.

The cargo bay doors opened with a slight swoosh. Seven led the way, feeling an unexpected jump in her stomach when Chakotay's hand moved from his side to her shoulder. Though the touch was minimal, it felt good and she slowed her pace to feel it better.

The couple made their way over to some of the smaller containers along the wall and sat down.

Following an impulse Seven took Chakotay's hand in hers, twining their fingers together. He looked at her solemnly and it made her conscious of how close they were and how much she wanted to be closer.

For a moment she wondered if her action had been too much, but then he leaned in and kissed her. His hand squeezed hers as his other rose to cup her cheek.

"Do you know where you're going to stay yet?" Chakotay asked when they finally broke apart. His face was still near enough to hers for another kiss.

Seven shook her head slightly, unwilling to move enough to break contact with him. Every cell in her body felt alive with the excitement his touch elicited. "I haven't decided yet." She leaned in for another kiss, which Chakotay happily returned.

"You could stay with me. I know we haven't had a chance for our fifth date yet -"

"I'm willing to skip ahead if you are." Seven interrupted him, parroting back his own words from what seemed like a lifetime ago. She didn't have time to appreciate the way his eyes sparkled or his joyful smile. Almost the same instant she finished speaking Chakotay kissed her.

Seven remembered her time with the holographic Chakotay and couldn't help comparing the two. She wasn't sure if it was just her imagination, but she thought the real Chakotay felt warmer, better somehow. The way he kissed was different too. Maybe it was because she knew it was real that it felt so much more exciting, addictive even.

Quite suddenly she realized why she had found it difficult to leave her 'research' and return to her duties. It was the same reason for Tom and B'Elanna's behaviour when dating. It felt good. There was nothing she'd ever experienced that felt as good as having someone she could rely on and trust. Seven knew she wouldn't make the same mistake as before. Shirking her duties had almost cost her everything and that was unacceptable, but she could now understand her own actions.

"I love you." The words escaped her lips before she could think to repress them, not that she would have. Chakotay stilled, his breath hesitating for a moment in what Seven knew was surprise.

He kissed her. "I love you too."

XXX

The next day came and a general buzz of anticipation accompanied it. At 08:00 the senior staff lined up at the transporter room with some of their personal belongings. They had all changed into civilian clothing, even Seven though her hair was in its usual do. Harry, B'Elanna and Tom were at the head of the line, Miral snoozing in B'Elanna's arms. They went down the line of their closest peers, giving last hugs, kisses and tearful farewells.

Janeway, Chakotay, and Seven were last. Janeway eyed the small storage container Seven clutched, noticing how Seven avoided her gaze. "Your tools?"

"No, a portable regeneration unit in case Starfleet encounters difficulties transporting my regular unit." She took a steadying breath, self-consciously tugging at her pant leg. "And I copied a few clothing styles from Voyager's database."

"Well, then I guess we're all ready." She gazed at them both, tenderness and pride filling her heart. How she would miss them all. "I want you both to know how glad I am to have you as friends. We may have had a rough time of it, but I wouldn't wish it any other way."

Chakotay, Seven and Janeway smiled at each other. "We feel the same way, Kathryn," said Chakotay. Janeway turned her attention to the transporter operator. The young man was likely just out of Starfleet Academy with a polite, professional air. He nodded.

Chakotay and Seven shared their own happy smiles, their eyes full of light at the prospect of starting new lives together. They clasped hands and held tight as the transporter beam surrounded them.

The End.

17


End file.
